


Remember

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Head trauma, M/M, Part 1 is crazy guys, Tag, help me, i have plenty of cookies, im ded inside, taggy tag tag, thx for reading my trash, what is my life, whats a tag, would you like a cookie, ya know this is kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: Act first...ask questions later."Keith!""Who are you?"-Just a little angsty fic brought to you by a random scenario generator.





	1. The Mission

Keith was always the kind of guy to act first and ask questions later, which would ultimately lead him to one of the deepest and darkest moments of his life.

The endless abyss of space was packed with Galra fleets, most of which were small, but one was much larger. Zarkon's. All heck broke loose. The ships were equipped with rapid fire functions, making it impossible to the Paladins to form Voltron. All they could do was scramble through the stars in panic. "Lance, behind you!" Shiro ordered, beads of sweat trickling down his face as he watched the blue paladin barely avoid a laser coming from a Galran ship.

Pidge exhaled as she attempted to shut down more and more ships, but each time she disabled one, another was in its place. Her lion raddled as she was hit in the side with another beam. She tried hard to stay calm, but the constant firing and yelling was spiking her nerves.

Would they die here? They would. The only phrases that echoed through Hunk's head. To say he was scared was an understatement. It was times like this where he wanted to curl up in a tight ball and cry hysterically but he couldn't. He was a defender of the universe and it was his fit to pretext those who couldn't help themselves. But he couldn't help but be afraid for his own life and others. He looked around, finding himself surrounded by Galra ships, "Shiro I need backup!" He yelled, trying to floor it out of the ring of attackers.

"Shoot..." Shiro hissed, "Lance, I need you to try to get to Hunk."

Lance nodded, even though it was invisible to the team and broke off from his own hoard and took off towards Hunk.

Shiro just wanted to scream. There were just too many! "Shiro?" It was Keith.

Shiro's heart rate slowed, Keith was his right hand man. (No pun intended) "Whatcha got?"

Keith didn't even have to contemplate the plan to know he was going to do it. He had to, for the sake of the universe and Voltron...or something like that, "I'm going into Zarkon's main ship." He stated, already heading down there.

"What? No Keith, that's suicide!" Hunk shouted through the comm.

"Too bad, I'm already there."

"Keith no!" Shiro was shouting, trying to defend himself at the same time.

Lance's heart was racing and his tongue felt dry and stale. He couldn't stand to let the impulsive boy jump straight into the line of fire. Something in him just wouldn't let him. He instantly broke off from Hunk, diving towards where he saw the red lion. "Lance!" Shiro yelled, watching the Cuban dive after Keith.

Keith, unaware that Lance was following him, landed on Zarkon's ship. It was quiet...too quiet. He quietly crept out of Red, tip toeing into the massive aircraft. He ran towards a wall to hide, but was greeted by sentries. Lots of them. His heart rate quickened as he grabbed his bayard. There were so many...He dodged attack after attack trying not to get hit by the Galra blasters and swords, but like before, when one went down, another just reappeared in its place. He was sweating and shaking, his attacks becoming sluggish as he fought. He barely missed a swipe at the neck but was brought down with a stab in his calf. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knee, trying to stop the blood that was flowing freely from his leg, "Keith!" Was that Lance? "Keith!" He turned behind him to see the blue paladin jumping out of blue and running towards him.

Big Mistake.

"Don't turn your back on me!" The rumble of a Galra commander's cry sent Keith back to the battle. He whipped around just in time to be met with the side of a large blade coming in contact with the side of his head. His vision began to swim, black and white dots flickering across his view. Where was he? His head was pounding. He wanted to lie down...

Lance screamed out a _no_! as Keith fell to the ground, out cold. He ran to Keith, unsheathing his blaster and shooting down the Galra who had hit him. The side of Keith's head was caked in soppy, wet blood as Lance grabbed him and half dragged, half carried him back to red. He faced the lion, "I'll take him...can you follow?" He almost felt stupid talking to a metal lion but when the lion's eyes lit up he knew it was not in vain.

He carefully hoisted Keith into his lion then sped back to the team, "Shiro, we need to retreat!" He yelled frantically, "Keith's hurt!"

Shiro's while body shook in panic. "Alright, we have to go, pull back and get into the castle!"

All five lions quickly headed into the castle, "Allura!" Lance shouted over the comm, "I need a healing pod!"

Allura didn't need to ask, the urgency in his voice was enough. She ushered Coran to the pods while she ran to meet the Paladins in the hangar. Once down there, she saw Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro anxiously waiting for Lance and Keith. Finally, Lance's lion opened its mouth and Lance dragged an unconscious and beaten Keith out. Shiro's eyes widened and he immediately ran to Keith's side, taking him easily out of Lance's arms and carrying him quickly to the healing pods. Lance ran after, shortly followed by Hunk, Pidge, and Allura.

Lance didn't know what was wrong with him. His hands were clammy and his throat was dry. His heart raced with every footstep he took. He couldn't let Keith go like this, not like this at all.

And why?

Because for months and months Lance had liked Keith Kogane. His rival. His friend. He couldn't admit it before, but he had made up his mind. When Keith woke up, he would tell him. He couldn't sit by and watch Keith get hurt without being able to do anything. And...he didn't want to lose Keith before he could tell him. He just couldn't. He walked into the healing room, following behind Shiro to see Keith being placed into a healing pod.

"How long?" He asked Shiro, staring at the pod.

"We aren't sure yet. Might be a day, might be a week." Shiro responded, also staring intently at his practical brother in the pod.

_c'mon Keith...please wake up..._


	2. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler, chapters will usually be longer than this.

A week had gone by. One rotten, quiet week. Keith still had shown no sign of waking up, and it was scaring Lance. So scared, he was having trouble sleeping at night.

Nightmares and images of Keith's injury came back to haunt him. If he had been there, he could have saved him...he was the sharpshooter after all. He couldn't fall asleep for more than two hours at a time, and after a week? He felt drained. He was about to doze off on a couch when Hunk burst into the room, his breathing heavy and a smile on his face, "Keith's awake!"

That was all it took for Lance to forget about sleep and run straight to the pod room. There sat Keith, slouched over in a chair, his eyes dull and his hair a wild mess. His eyes flickered to Shiro who had a hand over his eyes and Pidge who was frowning at the ground. Allura stood with Coran, both with frowns on their faces. Why were they unhappy? Keith was alive! "Keith!" Lance exclaimed like a giddy five year old on Christmas.

Keith turned to look at Lance, confusion clouding his face, and said the three words that hit Lance like a ton of bricks: "Who are you?"


	3. Know...

"What do you mean he doesn't remember any of us?" Lance shouted, standing in front of the rest of the team. Keith had been escorted to him room minutes prior, and now the remaining Paladins decided to have a team meeting.  
  
Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder. He looked pained and tired, much like the other Paladins, "Look Lance, we need to take it easy with him. There's obviously some brain trauma-"  
  
"Shiro! He. Does. Not. Know. Who. We. Are," Lance seethed, "And if you think for one second I'm gonna let this continue without helping him, then you're dead wrong."  
  
Shiro smiled tiredly, "I never said we wouldn't help him, we just need to go easy while he remembers things. So far he knows his name and that he's from Earth with no mother. We don't need to go barging in and making him remember stuff right away. He's probably scared to death right now!"  
  
Pidge nodded and looked up from her laptop, "I'll look and see what I can find to help him, even if it's just a small jolt to restart the brain-"  
  
"Pidge, I don't think frying Keith is going to work," Hunk laughed nervously, wringing his hands together.  
  
The Paladins all day in silence for a long second before Lance huffed, "Goodnight," and headed out the door.  
  
He couldn't stand not having the boy he loved not know who he was. It was slowly eating him, and he was using everything within him to not break down and sob right here and now. But he was strong, it was just a case of head trauma. Coran said it was a common thing on Altea during the war and could be fixed with some rest and s healing pod. At least they could check healing pod off the list.  
~  
Keith sat on his bed, hair disheveled from running his fingers through it so many times. A purple and black knife sat in his lap. He twisted it around, running his thumb over the intricate grooves of the cool metal. It was so familiar...where had he seen it? He sighed, placing it on the table next to his bed and flopping down into his pillow. He flung an arm over his eyes and let out a groan as his door opened to reveal a girl. Girl. Wait.  
  
This was a girl?  
  
 _Wait_. Keith's mind was on overdrive. _Yes. This was a girl. She looked like a boy to get into the garrison. The garrison. His school. He got kicked out...right. Pidge. That was her name. No...Katie. Her brother was with Shiro. Oh yes, and her dad. Shiro? Who was Shiro? Shiro! His father figure since the garrison. Leader of...something. What was that something...Pidge knew...Pidge was smart. Pidge  knew everything..._ "Pidge!" He yelled, running full speed at her. He tackled her in a tight hug.  
  
Pidge was taken back at first, knowing how Keith usually hated human contact but eventually she hugged back, happy that Keith knew her name. She looked up at the taller male, seeing a rare but happy smile on his face, "I know! I know!" He screeched before facing her again, "Where's Shiro?"  
  
Pidge couldn't have smiled brighter than in that moment as she took off down the hallway, Keith close behind. She instantly found the remaining Paladins sitting in the main room, each one a different shade of depressed. Lance looked the worst. He sat slumped over in his chair with a pained expression on his face, but looked up when Keith entered the room.  
  
"Shiro!"

 


	4. You...

Lance's heart soared at the mention of Shiro's name. He remembered! He was getting better! And judging by the look on Pidge's face, he knew her too, "Hey, Keith!" He called, putting a bright smile on his face.

 

Keith however stared at him as he sat next to Hunk and Coran, raising an eyebrow to them, "You guys aren't a part of Voltron, get out."

 

Voltron...another memory had returned to his jumbled mess of a brain.

 

Lance's face contorted in pain for a minute before he wiped his face clear and put on a brave face. So maybe he only remembered Shiro and Pidge right now, but he would get there.

 

Lance just knew it.

~

A few days had passed, and Keith was doing much better. He now remembered Allura and Coran, but Hunk and Lance were currently in the shadows of his mind. The team made the executive decision to keep them isolated, seeing as the other day Keith thought they were intruders and tried to kill them. And Lance...Lance was breaking. He missed the black haired mullet boy who made his arguments much better.

 

Today the tanned male sat with Hunk in his room, sitting in a tense yet comfortable silence. Lance was playing with his sheets as Hunk stared at him sympathetically. Lance had confided to him his feelings, leaving Hunk feeling bad for the poor boy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have the one you love not know you and then repeatedly tell you to get out of their sights. It must have been painful.

 

A knock at the door, caused the two to look at that each other, then at the source of the sound, "Hey, anybody in there?" Keith. Keith was at the door.

 

Lance and Hunk sighed, but made no love to open the door. Lance's face was back to its hollow and tired expression. He missed Keith so badly, "Hey! I'm coming in!"

 

The door burst open and Keith scowled upon seeing the two, "I thought I told you intruders to get off the ship."

 

Hunk held up his hands in surrender, "Keith, calm down. We aren't intruders."

 

Keith seethed before pulling out his bayard and ramming the side of it into Hunk's chest. Hunk wheezed, being winded, and collapsed to the floor to try to regain his breathing. Keith then moved to Lance, who had backed away when Keith had unsheathed his sword. He continued to move back when Keith advanced towards him, sword outstretched towards Lance's neck. Lance gulped, feeling the tip of the icy cold metal touch his Adam's apple. Keith moved to say something, but stopped his mouth gaping open and eyes wide. He spun around to see a coughing Hunk and Lance, pinned to the wall by his own sword, "You...Hunk...Lance..." He whispered, looking at the destruction he had caused. Then, he dropped the sword and went running out of the room.

 

 


	5. Remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading angsty oneshot thing! If you enjoyed, check out some of my other interesting works here and leave a kudo! Once again, thanks for reading! Luv ya!

Lance stood in the room for a brief second, unable to move or find the right words to sum up what had just happened. Keith...had pulled his sword on him, but then...remembered him. Hunk sat up and looked at the stunned boy before taking a deep breath and walking towards him. He embraced the tall boy in a hug, letting Lance collapse onto him before he pulled away. He smiled at Lance then stepped back and pointed towards the door, "Go get him." He whispered.

Lance gave a small smile before darting out the door and into the sterile white hallways of the Castle of Lions. He could faintly hear the sounds of boots pounding against the floor as they ran, and he took off after them, his heart thudding in his chest, every fiber of his being hoping, praying, that Keith wouldn't do anything rash in his state.

He finally rounded a corner and found a mop of black hair sitting in a corner, head in hands. Keith looked up, making eye contact with Lance before glancing down in pure guilt. Lance ran over and squatted by him, making Keith turn to face him again, "I remember..." He whispered to Lance.

Lance smiled the brightest he could and did the only thing he could think to do. He crashed his lips into Keith's, pulling the black haired boy against him tight.

Keith gasped before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance. Finally, Lance pulled away, smiling down at Keith, "Don't do that again...got it?"

Keith grinned back, his first genuine smile in a while, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Lance kissed him again, a quick peck full of love, "Good because I love you and can't have you getting hurt again."

Keith blushed, "Love?"

Lance smiled before hugging Keith again, "Yes mullet, yes I do."

"Love you too, cargo pilot."

"Fighter pilot."

"Same difference."

Lance stared into his eyes again, this time serious, "Keith, I really did...miss you."

Keith smiled and touched his nose to Lance's, "I'll never leave you...I promise."

                _The End~_

 


End file.
